


Homecoming

by cinnamon_woll



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Returning Home, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_woll/pseuds/cinnamon_woll
Summary: Shion held on to Nezumi's promise that he will be back for Shion. Now, five years later, he still hasn't come back. Despite this, Shion held on to any existing hope he may have. That night, as he left his balcony doors open hoping for Nezumi to return and finally stay, he unexpectedly meets someone he has buried from his memories long ago.





	Homecoming

“Hai! Good morning.  Welcome to the shop!”

Shion greeted the early customers who were there to buy bread from his mother, Karan's bakery shop. Karan has always been a good baker and Shion loved every pastry and bread she ever made for him. Her cherry pie has gained such a popularity with customers as well. After the Great Fall of the No.6’s walls, or as the locals of the city called it, everyone worked hard to bring the city back to its former glory. This time, with Shion as the participating leader.

It had been five years since then, and more work has yet to be done and completed. Unlike before, everyone is genuinely happy and content. The security officers aren’t fearsome shadows hiding in every corner, ready to take down anyone who ‘may cause distress to the city’. They are finally doing their jobs of protecting the citizens and not against them.

Shion and Karan moved to a different house now. Much bigger than the their old one in Lost Town, but as spacious as their old house in Kronos. It still has a perfect overview of the Moondrop, which they now referred to as the Aster Dome. It’s still as beautiful as it was before, but it doesn’t cry anymore. Tears were left behind when Shion and Nezumi saved everyone from Elyurias’s wrath.

No.6 is now a better city with people who have freedom to express their words and whose noble intentions to serve the city is appreciated and acknowledged. Despite the chances of Nezumi’s return to be like a fleeting dream yet to be caught, Shion holds on and continues to live through Nezumi’s words. _That kiss was a promise after all. Come back to me, Nezumi. Just like you did that night._

Later that night, unbeknownst to everyone’s knowledge, a man sneaked in who had former plans to gather gold and other minerals to sell in such high prices to other people. Just as No.6 plans to stand up again, someone else is willing to destroy that hope. He believes that No,6 has no chance of ever becoming as great as it was and that every leader that would try to govern over the city will indefinitely succumb to hunger for power.

Or that’s what he thought, at least.

“Damn that boy. And this city! He said it was a six-month travel from that piece of nothing to this cursed city. It did take me six months. Six months to get lost and fifty-four more to actually find the right way towards it. AHH! It’s cursed anyway! I guess I better make use of this trash’s land to good use and personal gain.”

The man, with a tip of his head, went straight to the city in the dead of the night avoiding the security cameras and the graveyard shift guards scattered around the city’s premises, like a pro. A conman who used wit and strength to evade all his enemies. A sly man indeed. _But for tonight’s priorities first._

“You may not resemble trash now, No.6, but you still reek like one.” Through the dead of the night, he entered and dashed through streets with one objetive in his mind. _Karan. I wonder if you miss me. No, I wonder if you’re still alive. It’s been a long time._

*********

Tonight, is the night that Nezumi arrived in Shion’s open balcony with the rain pouring harsh and cold outside. He felt comforted by the rain that night, and he thought it was the best birthday gift ever. But then he met Nezumi and it was like a door opened up for him. _A door of opportunities_

It wasn’t raining tonight but he left the door open anyway. He didn’t scream as well but he smiled. He didn’t sigh because Nezumi hated sighing. He thought that if Nezumi we’re here, he’d be disappointed. So Shion didn’t. “I miss you, Nezumi. I’m here, alive and well. I hope you are too. Come back, Nezumi. I wish you’d come back.” He took in a deep breath and decided to sleep. He leaves the balcony doors open at special nights like this, hoping Nezumi might come back and take it as a sign that he never forgot, and he never will.

Just as he was about to go back inside, a shadow moved from behind the tree adorning the garden in front of their house. The wind suddenly picked up and the leaves from the tree started to move. Despite the sudden cold, signaling rain, Shion didn’t feel it at all. His heart was beating fast against his chest. _Nezumi._

“NEZUMI!” Shion screamed from the balcony. With eyes wide open, he strained against the wind and the darkness to see the silhouette that hid behind the protective shade of the night. The unknown figure froze from the mention of the name but quickly ran. Shion thought of jumping from the balcony to run after Nezumi.

_I found you Nezumi, and I’m not letting you go that easy!_

Just as he was about to jump, he noticed that the figure wasn’t running away from him. It was running _towards_ him. Before he could react, a shadow like figure of a man appeared in front of him. He stood back and fell in surprise as he tried to fight tears. _Nezumi!_

“Nezu—”

“Mi? How sad. I thought you were going to say, ‘Welcome home! Dad.’”

_No. impossible. Nezumi…it wasn’t you. Why? Who is this man? Why does he seem to know you? It can’t be._

“Shion, I believe it’s been a while. How’s your mother? It’s nice to meet you again, son.”

The wind roared against Shion’s ears and the sound of rain blocked anything that could resemble sound. All he can see is the man standing in front of him, wearing black clothes with a green hood bellowing behind him. Thunder and lightning lit up the night with flashes. The man smiled at him, laced with concern and longing. Despite the surrealistic effect of the man he thought to be long ago dead, it appeared in front of him, twenty-one years later.

“W-Who are you?” Shion asked again, still struck with disbelief.

“I’m your father, Shion. Must I say it multiple times? It’s me. Aren’t you glad to see me?” The man replied. He gave a laugh that contradicted the look in his eyes. It was bitter and almost revengeful. He looked around the room, eyeing every piece as if there were price tags stuck on the items. “I must say, Shion. You really made something of yourself here in No.6, huh. I thought this place was finally going down and here you are. Still cocooned within such comfortability. I almost feel envious—living in such lavishness.”

Shion stood up, arms shaking, mind going in circles. He knew he should be happy that his father has returned, but despite what the man’s eyes said, Shion could sense no love from and for him. He’s as empty as a used sack of potatoes.

“Tell me, Shion. How is your mother? No. How did your hair turn white?” He said the last one with enough contempt to scare bugs into hiding. Shion closed his fists and didn’t say a word. He only merely glared at the man claiming to be his father.

“You were victimized, too, Shion. Yet you harbor no hate for this city. In fact, you love it. Why? WHY? Karan chose to stay as well. I told your mother years ago to leave this city. We could have had a life together. Just the three of us!”

The nameless man screamed at him with hate, not towards him, but to the city. Shion closed his and held his head low, fists still closed.

“You were the one who left mom and me because you’re too afraid. Mom was strong. No, _is strong._ She’s no coward like you, that’s why she stayed. Because of that, I met people who, in turn, became important and helped me. That’s why I don’t hate this city. It’s the people who once held it that were rotten to the core. Not the city itself.” Shion opened his eyes and looked at the man straight in the eyes.

The man only smirked and cocked his head to the side. He closed the balcony door and the sound of heavy rain was dulled. “There, now I can hear you better.” He chuckled bitterly and smiled at himself. “You know son, I came here in hopes that you and Karan would finally come to your senses and go with me. We could make a fortune out of this city and we’d be a complete family. But it seems like this city has really gotten in to you. How unfortunate.”

Lightning flashed, and the blade reflected a glint of light. Shion sucked in a breath but didn’t felt nervous or scared. He only felt sadness and joy. Sadness to see someone else instead of Nezumi, but happiness to know that the possibilities of people coming back are high. He knew what the man was about to do, but he couldn’t move from his position.

“If you aren’t as willing to see this place fall, then you are not my son. You’re just as dim-witted as that Nezumi boy. You are merely this city’s pawn. DIE!”

Shion’s body stiffened when he said ‘Nezumi boy’. The man ran to him without hesitation, baring a knife ready to kill Shion. He raised it high in the air and swung hard. A shadow of someone appeared out of nowhere and the man cut through the wall instead. Shion met the floor with closed eyes and his breath momentarily escaped.

“You disappoint me, Shion. And here I thought you were finally fine on your own.” Shion’s red eyes sparkled against Nezumi’s gray ones. Nezumi smiled at him and Shion just stared back, wondering if everything was simply just a dream.

“I’m sorry, son. But I have to end you and your twisted thoughts once and for all.” The man said, ironically. He frantically ran towards Shion and Nezumi, knife glinting against the flash of lightning. Nezumi smirked as he hugged Shion protectively. “I don’t think so, old man.”

The door crashed open and two gunshots were fired. The man dropped unconscious on the floor as three officers ran to the scene. Nezumi held Shion close to him Shion slowly faded into the darkness. _Nezumi. You’re back._

“It’s alright, Shion. I’m here.” Nezumi said as he held an unconscious Shion close to his chest.

*********

Quietness and the clear, night sky greeted Shion as he regained consciousness. The rain stopped pouring outside and his room was back in order. His balcony doors were open, and the air smelled faintly of rain and wet grass. He closed his eyes again and everything came back to him. His father, Nezumi, the gun shots. He sat straight up instantly, and a wave of dizziness struck him. He held one hand to his head and looked around.

“Nezumi!” He screamed out loud to call out the man he had been waiting for. “Was everything a dream?” He said, disheartened. He clutched the blanket covering half of his body and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. A hand stretched out to Shion and he was pulled towards someone’s chest. Arms enveloped him and familiar warmth spread across his body. “That’s enough Shion. I’m back.”

Shion’s heart started racing in happiness. ‘Nezumi…where have you been.” Shion’s tears had no plan whatsoever of stopping as long as Nezumi was there.

“Shh. Shion, don’t worry. I won’t leave you anymore. You’re still as nimble as a worm. After hearing that exchange of monologue you had with you father, I just had to keep an eye out for you.” Shion chuckled lightly and smiled at Nezumi. “Good. Because I have no plans of letting you go anytime.” Shion hugged Nezumi back and rested comfortably in his arms.

*******

The birds chirped outside and Shion woke up alone in bed, He stood up slowly this time and laughed at his own foolishness. “I’m a fool. He’s never going to stay.”

The door opened loudly and Shion instinctively raised his blanket close to his face.

“Good morning Shion! How are you?” Karan appeared in front of him wearing a smile as if nothing happened last night. _That’s right. Nothing really happened last night. It was all just a dream._

“Nezumi’s waiting downstairs for you. He helped me make breakfast.” He hated getting his hopes up, but he just couldn’t help it. “So everything…last night…it all was real!?” He frantically asked his mother, “I’m sorry about your father Shion. He isn’t the man he was anymore after he left the city. But you’re fine now and that’s what’s important.” Karan said with a smile. “Say, you don’t mind Nezumi staying in your room, right? I haven’t readied the extra room for him yet. It’s all dusty and empty. In the meantime, he can stay here.” Shion instantly shot out of bed and replied, “Yes! Of course, mom! Oh, and good morning too. I’m going down now!”

He couldn’t rest easy until he sees Nezumi.

“Good morning, my prince. I was just about done making our breakfast.” Shion sucked in his breath and raced towards Nezumi. He hugged him and cried in happiness. “Welcome home, Nezumi. And good morning. I wish for more of this with you close.”

Nezumi laughed, surprised at the sudden actions of Shion. He chuckled and faced Shion properly. “Good morning too. And you could expect more mornings with me. It’s good to be back, Shion. With you.” He pulled away and looked at Shion with warm eyes. He leaned down and whispered against Shion’s ears, “Promise fulfilled.” before kissing Shion.

“Now go sit down. Princes are so impatient.” Shion simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't catch his dad's name in "No. 6: Beyond", that's why I kept referring to him as "The man" whatsoever. Very sorry about that. all I know is that he called himself "Shion" in memory of his son. I hope you enjoy this second work of mine. Lovelots! I don't have much time to read tbh so I just sneak in writing in the time that I do have. And of course, heart and soul in this one. Thanks for the hits and kudos!


End file.
